Road Tripped
by Scorch-X
Summary: Join the college students, Cartman, Kyle, Clyde, Pip, Rick, Kenny, and Stan, as they go on a wild trip over the US and Canada during their summer holidays. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: Wanna go on a road trip?

Road Tripped/South Park fan fiction/Road Trip Spoof

By Scorch3000

(A few changes to characters, Timmy can talk normal, but talks very fast, and rather loudly, Pip has an older brother, and Kyle is dating Bebe.)

At number 17 Stark House, one of the Middlepark college residential towers, Eric Cartman awoke as his alarm blared. As he was getting dressed, someone knocked on the door, "Are you awake Cartman? Kenny's cooking us a fry up." A voice asked

"Yeah Rick, ah'm awake!"Cartman replied, putting on his shirt and trousers, being in college sucked because of the dress code, but he knew it was his only chance to get better results. Walking into the living room, he greeted his college friends who shared the apartment with him, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Pip, Rick, Clyde, Craig, Jimmyand Timmy

"Morning Eric." Pip said, "What torture are you going through today?"

"Information Technology. I hate computers." Cartman sighed

"Phys Ed and English." Rick said

"Lucky you, I have two hours of maths, followed by English. We're doing poetry. I hate poetry." Pip complained

"I hear you." Cartman said. As the roommates chatted, Cartman was thinking about the past again, remembering how he picked on Pip in junior school, until Pip's older brother came to live in South Park with his family. Rick had started to look out for Pip, and as a result, didn't get on with Cartman. After a few years however, the 3 of them had became good friends.

"Come and get it guys, BNE." Kenny said

"Bacon and eggs!" Timmy said loudly

"Keep it down dude, you'll wake the girls." Kenny said

"Sorry!" Timmy said, "I like bacon and eggs."

"Yep. We're aware of that Timmy." Rick laughed

After Bacon and eggs cooked by Kenny, who had discovered a talent for cooking food, the gang headed to college in the bus they had purchased. The old minibus had been repaired by them, and shuttled them to college each day. On the way to campus, Pip started messing about, singing "I know a song that will get on your nerves." Once at college, they split up, heading to class. Afterwards, they were heading home and realised summer holidays were near.

"Gentlemen, I just had the best idea." Pip said

"Replace Gentlemen with Dudes, that's cool." Rick said

"Dudes, I just had a belter idea!" Pip said

"I said use Dude, not a Geordie accent." Rick sighed, ""What's the plan?"

"Why don't we take the bus, and go on a road trip? I saw this movie last night, me, Kyle, Kenny and Stan were watching it. It was about a road trip by college students, called…" Pip said

"Let me guess? Road Trip?" Cartman asked

"No, it was called Road Trip Uncut." Kenny added

"A road trip? Man, that sounds like a great idea! We'll pack tents, so we don't have to cram into the bus." Cartman said, "Who's in for Pip's idea?"

"Road trip!" Timmy said, "Feck!"

"You what Timmy?" Kyle asked, "Uh, guys, what was that he just said?"

"Feck. Ah, don't worry about it, he's just been watching british sitcoms again. Something called Papa Fred." Cartman said, "It's funny."

"Father Ted dude." Rick said

Everyone nodded their heads, and headed into their rooms, to make plans.

"I have an idea. Why not go to Vancouver? We could tour Canada." Rick said

"Hell yeah, we could visit the graves of Terrence and Phillip." Cartman remarked.

"What the hell happened to those two?" Pip asked

"They suffocated themselves when a fart joke went very wrong." Stan said, "Kind of makes me chuckle, their greatest joke destroyed them."

"They were stupid anyhow. Why the hell did we adore them so much?" Pip asked. Cartman farted

"Oh, I think I farted!" Cartman said, imitating Phillip

"You did, just now?" Pip asked, then he and Cartman burst out laughing

"Dude, we killed ourselves laughing at jokes like that?" Rick asked

"Yeah, I'm gonna hit the sack, we can talk about our plans tomorrow." Kyle said

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Road Tripped/South Park fan fiction/Road Trip Spoof

By Scorch3000

Chapter 2

Outside Starks House, Cartman was loading some sleeping bags into the bus, while Rick and Stan tinkered around the engine, making sure everything was in order.

"Everything's cool. All set for tomorow." Stan said

"Hello lads." Pip said, exiting the building, "How about we put these flags onto the roofrack."

He showed them two small flagpoles, one flying the Stars and Stripes (US), and one flying the Union Jack (UK)

"Sorry Pip old chap." Cartman said, "That Union Jack belongs to me, i've been using it when we run out of toilet paper."

"Same here. I wiped my arse on the stars and stripes." Pip laughed. Rick and stan exchanged glances and laughed. Kyle pulled himself from under the bus, and grinned

"Those two."he replied, laughing.

"Move over Ben Stiller and Owen Wilson. The two newest commedians in town are Eric Cartman and Phillip Pirups, in Carkeys and Clutch." Rick commented, reducing Stan and Kyle to helpless laughter.

Kenny came out, and informed everyone that he was cooking up a huge pan of pasta and sauce for everyone.

"Belter." Rick said, "Cheers Ken."

"What's belter mean?" Kyle asked

"Great, amazing, i'm not to sure myself."


End file.
